The Sky is Ever so Blue
by Rosemary-Raven
Summary: I was a nobody. I had no home, no name, and no race to call my own. All that changed on that fatefull night. Hellboy/OC I hope you guys like it!
1. That Fateful Night

**The Sky is Ever so Blue**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or comic book series Hellboy or anything pertaining to it. That includes characters. I only own the people that I make up from my imagination. **_

**Chapter 1: A Fateful Night**

I don't have a name, and any memories of having one have all but faded from my mind. I have been living on the streets of New York for as long as I can remember learning how to survive on little to nothing. My appearance causes me to avoid people as much as possible. I'm about five foot five with shoulder length curly blond hair, and I posses a pair of light blue eyes, but that's not my most prominent feature. I have a pair of elf-like ears that have very sensitive hearing and unusually pale skin. So you could imagine why I want to avoid people as much as possible. I don't like to steal so don't really own any hats; remember I live on the streets, or warm clothing. I try to sleep near restaurants trying to keep warm when people open and close the doors. Also I try not to linger too much in one place for too long. I don't like being in the same place for a while.

It wasn't always like that. I used to stay in an old abandoned warehouse towards the fish market, but someone has been following me for about two weeks now. Their presence gives me unpleasant chills. I have dreams of glowing red eyes all the time since then. Those dreams make me doubt that it's not someone, but rather something that is following me. The thought makes me squirm. Little did I know, I was going to meet this mysterious presence really soon.

I was walking down a random street, and as I was about to turn a corner I felt the sinister presence that had been following me for a while now. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I did the only sensible thing to do, I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. It didn't last long though, even with my adrenalin pumping I still got tired. I then noticed that the presence that I had felt had disappeared. I looked around for anything that could help me find out where I was.

An Old church was right in front of me. 'Maybe someone in there could tell me where I am. I calmly walked towards the door trying to even out my breathing. As I grabbed the handle I saw bright lights of a truck shining down the road. It was being followed by black cars and coming this way. 'What to do?' I thought to myself panicking while trying to find a place to hide. My options were few, but I decided to hide behind a large garbage container. Of course my luck wasn't on my side tonight as I noticed that it was a garbage truck that was slowly stopping in front of the church. 'How odd though' I started to think to myself, 'it's being escorted by black cars.'

I really didn't understand why these people were here. As the truck's back door opened the strangest people that I had ever seen stepped out of it. There was a big burly red man with an arm that appeared to be stone and a fish-like man that that wore goggles were standing there being surrounded by people who looked like FBI agents. As the blue man started to take off his glove, the red man had opened a large case and pulled out what liked to be a rather large gun. They both started to make their way towards the church. I drew back into the shadows of my hiding place as they passed by. My sensitive hearing picked up the words eaten, dark, and hungry. 'What did they mean?' That question kept popping up in my head. It was only until the word "vampire" was spoken was when I froze in fear.

'Are these guys serious? Do they honestly believe in vampires?' I thought they were crazy, but I never thought that vampires couldn't be real; after all I just saw two of the strangest men in my life just a few moments ago. Cold and stagnant breath ran down my neck. I realized that the thing I had been running from a few minutes ago was right behind me. Weird people or no weird people I needed help. I dashed into the church and startled the weird people.

Their guns were aimed at me. "Don't aim at me!" I said. Then a Horrendous bone chilling roar was heard. The thing that had been following me had burst into the church. It was grotesque in every way. "Shoot at that!" I finished while getting up and running towards the alter at the end of the row of pews.

"Red it's the vampire!" The blue man yelled. 'Vampire! The thing that has been stalking me for about two weeks was a vampire!' I practically screamed in my mind. The vampire ignored the people that were shooting at it; it then started running towards me. 'Think what I could do before it eats me! It's a vampire right, so it has to be weak against holy items.' I looked around for something to use 'It shouldn't be hard to find something holy! I'm in a church for crying out loud!' I grabbed a silver cross and right as it was about to get me I plunged it into the vampire's chest. It wailed out in pain, and it began crumbling to ash.

I was shell shocked for a little bit. 'What did I just do?' I thought. I just stood there not noticing the big red guy that was approaching me.

"Just who do ya think you are? I just about ad that vampire, but you had to get in the way!" He started to yell at me while poking me in the chest. "Sorry for not defending myself!" I yelled back at him. He kept glaring at me, but I noticed his eyes trailed towards my ears. I knew it was time to go now, "Sorry for getting in your way," I said while making my way towards the back entrance of the church.

"I wouldn't think it wise," I turned around to see an old man at the main entrance of the church, "This vampire that was reported had a mate, and I don't think that it is very that you killed its partner." I stopped in my tracks.

"What do you want?" I asked. He just smiled a knowing smile. "Tell me what your name is?" he asked. The mention of me having a name almost made me laugh. "Don't have one," I answered. He looked surprised, "Do you have a home, a family?" he asked again. This man was resurfacing feelings that I didn't want to feel anymore. It started to make me angry. "No, Even if I did I have no memory of my past, and besides who would want a freak like me?" My words made sympathy shine in the old man's eyes. "Save your pity, I do not want it. I've done fine on my own, and it will remain that way." I don't know why I was saying the words that were coming out of my mouth, but I felt insulted that the man did not think me able enough to take care of myself. He just smiled, "Would you like to come with us?" I looked at him skeptically, "Why?" I didn't trust him. He then walked towards me. I took a step back ready to run if I had to. He stopped in front of me and held out his hand. "No one deserves loneliness no matter who they are."

His words made me freeze in my spot. I just stared at his hand. 'Does this man actually care?' I had never been shown such kindness. I pondered on his offer. 'I am so pitiful that things could not get any worse for me. The only thing that could happen is that my fortunes go up'. With tears threatening to spill I took his offered hand and was led out of the church towards my new home. Who knows what the future holds…

**I hoped you guys liked the first chapter. It's at least two in the morning right now, but I'm so in love with this story idea that I just couldn't stop typing.**

**The next chapter will be up soon!!! So please review!!! : )**


	2. The New Guy Arrives

**The Sky is Ever so Blue**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or comic book series Hellboy or anything pertaining to it. That includes characters. I only own the people that I make up from my imagination. **_

_I'd like to thank VampiresNeedLoveToo and Mommy-Little-Nightmare for reviewing my story. I don't want to keep you waiting, so without further adue, I give you chapter two._

**Chapter 2:**

A man was riding a moped towards what seemed to be a waste management plant. As he drove up towards a grim looking gate a feeling of nervousness washed through him. This would be his first day at his new post and his nerves were fried. 'I hope that it's pleasant here' the man thought while pressing the button that read 103 on the intercom next to him.

"What is it?!" An angry voice yelled over the intercom. Startled by the aggravated sound in the voice the man promptly responded, "John Meyers, FBI, transferred from Quantico." The once intercom opened up to reveal an eye scanner. Blinded by the flashes of light, the man now known as John Meyers rubbed his irritated eye. Sounds drifted from the machine signaling that it was processing data. "Go on in." John got back onto his moped, and he drove past the gate. 'I wonder how my first day will go.' He had no idea just how interesting his day would actually be.

(Flashback)

Two years had passed by since I was taken in by the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Development. Not a day goes by when I don't thank whatever god, deity, or spirit that had given me a home. After the vampire incident I rode back with Professor Broom towards his home which was the base for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Development. There, I was given the most filing meal that I had ever eaten. Satisfaction had coursed through my body, and I felt full for the first time in ages. Soon after, I was given a tour by the fish man. He told me his name, Abraham Sapien, which I thought was the weirdest name I had ever heard in my life, and led me into a large library. The walls were covered in books of all different colors and sizes. A deep mahogany desk was what caught my attention. Curiosity had gotten the better of me, and I made my way towards it. On top of it was a painting of a bright blue sky. "It is a Japanese painting depicting the realm of the gods. The name of the painting has been lost to time, but I like to call it Sora which means sky in Japanese." Abe said intellectually.

"Sora is a perfect name," Thinking out loud, I turned towards Abraham with a smile on my face. "If it's not too bold to say, your eyes are as blue as the sky…Sora."

"What did you just call me?" I asked. "Sora…I think that it's the perfect name for you, and since you don't have a name I think that Sora is perfect." Abe replied.

"Thank you Abraham," Abraham shook his head, "There is no need for you to call me by my full name, Abe would be enough." From that day Abe and I were good friends, which is hard to say for Hellboy. Shortly after my experience in the library Abe and I were walking towards my new room. Shouting could be heard throughout the hallway.

"Why did you bring her here father, we already have enough agents as it is, and adding a homeless girl who has no experience let alone fighting skills will only slow us down!" Hellboy's shouting started a ringing in my ears.

"Hellboy, do you think that leaving her there was the right thing to do? She helped us greatly by ridding the world of that vampire that you had been pursuing for some time now." Professor Broom scolded. There was a silence from Hellboy. "She is in need of help son. She probably doesn't know of her race or her blood. She deserves to be here as much as you do. I do not want to hear any more complaints coming from out of your mouth. Do I make myself clear?" Professor Broom sounded a little tense. "Yes sir," was Hellboy's response. Rounding the corner we came across the scene. Hellboy just looked at me in distain and walked to opposite way from us.

"Don't mind him," Professor Broom said, "He will warm up to you." He then proceeded to make his way towards his study. Back then I didn't believe the Professor, but eventually what he said had come true. Hellboy and I started to become good friends even though it took some time. He started to offer to train me in self defense, and how to use a gun, and although I wasn't the best shot, I was able to use it proficiently. I even assist him in making Manning's life a living hell. Manning is the director for the B.P.R.D. and he hates Hellboy with a passion. We sometimes superimpose pictures of his face on targets in the shooting range, and after we're done with them we post them around. I know that gets Manning nervous and scared every time. I also learned about my heritage. I found out that I am an elf, and not just any elf, but a wood elf. That would explain my pointy ears, blonde hair, and my fair complexion. With that information I researched my race to find out that we're very close to nature. I taught myself to feel plants and trees that were around me, even the wind. I feel at peace when I'm around nature.

(End of Flashback)

(Shooting Range)

Today was like every other day. The only exception was that we were supposed to get a new agent. Some man named John Meyers. I hope that Hellboy won't give him a hard time. Supposedly he was going to be apart of Hellboy's "Nanny Squad" and he liked to put it. 'I hope that he's not like some of the other agents here'. I sometimes catch some of them staring at my chest. I then promptly threaten them about never letting them reproduce ever again. That's one of the things that I learned from my time here. I can't let people walk all over me. But never mind that, I decided that I would practice my shooting skills today.

Nothing could ruin my day.

"Agent Sora," an aggravated voice said.

'Except him' I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Manning? Is there something wrong?" I can't stand this guy. Manning gave me a look, and then handed me a file. It contained information about the new recruit. "Why do you do this Manning, You know that Hellboy just gets pissed and decides to scare off the new recruit. This is the fourth guy." I sighed. "Ah, but this man comes recommended," Manning said almost exited. Rolling my eyes again I handed back the file. "So what do you want?" I wanted him to leave me alone. "I need you to show the recruit around, and make him comfortable. I am going to be gone to Washington for about two days, and I won't be here to welcome him because I'm leaving right now." He them roughly handed the file back to me and left. But before he exited the room, he turned around, "Please tell Hellboy to try to not scare this one off, Washington is already wondering why we're constantly opening up a new post all the time. If you do this for me I'll give you a hundred bucks to go buy books with." He pleaded. 'Curse you Manning for knowing my weakness' Ever since having access to books I have read at least four a week, and I'm always in need of new reading material.

"Make it two hundred and we got ourselves a deal." The look on his face was priceless. "Or do you want Hellboy to run off another agent?" I smirked. He then made a face, and said deal before leaving. Opening the folder again I looked at the picture. 'I hope you don't get scared easily John.'

As I was leaving the room myself in order to find the agent, the alarm went off. 'Well John. I hope you're up to fighting some monsters.' I then proceeded to the garage where our transportation awaited. If you could even call it that…

**There you have it; the second chapter for The Sky is Ever so Blue. I hope that you enjoyed it. I had the urged to update. I'm sorry about the little spelling and grammatical errors in the first chapter, but my computers' out to get me. If there are any suggestions on how to make the story better, or what you want to see, please tell me. **

**Please Review, and tell me what you thought about it. They put a cherry on my day! :D**


	3. Revenge is Ever so Sweet

**The Sky is Ever so Blue**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or comic book series Hellboy or anything pertaining to it. That includes characters. I only own the people that I make up from my imagination. **_

_I want to thank VampiresNeedLoveToo and Mommy-Little-Nightmare for giving me the will to continue updating!! Without you I wouldn't have to will to keep continuing. I'm glad that you enjoy the story. So without further adue I give you chapter 3!!_

Chapter 3

John's P.O.V.

After my arrival in the building, I was lowered down into an underground facility. There I met Professor R. J. Broom, and Abe; a blue fish man. Then I was handed over to an agent Clay. We were right in front of a huge vault.

"So you've met the fish guy right?" He asked. "Ya, that was weird." I had to admit, Abe really freaked me out. Clay then proceeded to pull out some sort of key and used it to unlock the vault. Once it opened Clay turned towards me with a nod of his head, "Come on in, and meet the rest of the family." I gave Clay an incredulous look.

I followed him into the room. "He gets fed six times a day; he's got a thing for cats. You'll be his nanny, his keeper, and best friend." 'What's he talking about?' I started to winder if Clay was in his right mind. Looking around the "room", if you could even call it that, I saw televisions, comics thrown everywhere, and just as Clay had said, there were cats; lots and lots of cats. My eye twitched unconsciously. As I was scanning the room I came across a picture of a woman. She had blonde hair, and light blue eyes. But the most prominent feature was her pointy ears. Getting back to the subject at hand I wondered who Clay was talking about.

"Excuse me, who?"

Clay handed me a Hellboy comic book. "I hate those comic books, they never get the eyes right," a deep voice said. I looked up. A huge red man was weight lifting. He had a stone arm, a tail, and what looked to be filed down horns. "Hellboy, he's real." I thought out loud. "Ya, sixty years old by our count, but he doesn't age like we do. Think reverse dog years, he's barely out of his twenties." Clay said. The conversation carried on with mentions of hair implants and filed horns. All of a sudden an alarm went off, "Code red, warning code red." Hellboy looked up and smirked. "Hey, hey, hey, it's my time. C'mon John, lets go fight some monsters," Hellboy said. 'Did he say monsters?'

Sora's P.O.V.

After the alarm went off I made my way towards the garage. 'I hope Red hasn't met the new guy yet.' I pleaded to myself.

Rounding the corner I opened a mechanical door to the garage. Inside, agents were scrambling around the huge room to prepare to leave. They reminded Sora of chickens running around without their heads. A dry chuckle escaped her lips.

Once she saw her mode of transportation she sweat dropped mentally. 'We really need to get a new set of wheels'. Right in front of her was a garbage truck. Not your ordinary garbage truck, but a monster fighting, battle ready vehicle. Inside awaited Sora's holster for her guns, and her belt that had the BPRD symbol on it. On her belt was also her communicator, extra ammo, a large knife, some granola bars tucked into a small pocket, and a small protection charm given to her by Abe as a welcome present. She made her way over towards the "inconspicuous" vehicle.

Once inside she opened a locker with her code name on it. The boys, meaning Hellboy and Abe, decided to call her Wisp. She mentally scoffed at the name. Since her name was Sora, which meant sky, they wanted to give her code name pertaining to the sky as well. She remembered the day when Hellboy first gave her that silly codename.

*Flashback*

Sora was meditating in a training room trying to cool off after a fight that she had just had with Hellboy. He had the nerve to play a stupid prank on her that resulted in her hair tuning bright green! She would get him back somehow, and that was precisely what she was thinking about at the moment. 'I could always sneak into his room at night, and shave all his cats bald!' She thought with a sense of mischief, but then turned the idea down sadly. 'That would be a bad idea though; he'll probably sneak into my room later on and then shave my head bald.' She shivered at the idea.

"Hey girlie, what cha' doin' in here?" Speak of the devil, Hellboy just walked into the room. "Go away Red, I'm trying to plot my revenge." She started to get irritated again.

Hellboy just chuckled and kept advancing towards her. Mentally a vein popped out of Sora's head in anger. "I said go AWAY!!" Sora yelled, but the strangest thing happened, a small gust of wind blew out towards Hellboy and knocked him off his feet. The only thing that Sora thought at the moment was 'Cool'.

"What the hell was that?! "Hellboy quickly got up and glared at Sora. She smiled and then burst out in laughter. If Hellboy was able to get any redder than he usually was he'd look like a sunburned tomato; which was precisely how he looked.

Sora was laughing so hard that she had to hold her sides as they started to hurt. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Hellboy started to walk towards her in anger, but wat blocked by small wisps of air.

He growled in frustration. A small cough brought both of their attentions to Abe, who happened to see this little display in full while he was walking by.

"That is quite remarkable if I do say so myself. Sora do you think you could do that again?" Abe inquired. Sora nodded. She then closed her eyes and tried to concentrate really hard. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes, and sighed in disappointment. "I guess it was a one time thing," she pouted.

Hellboy took this opportunity while she wasn't paying attention to try to get back at her for laughing at him. It only ended the same way as his first try. Wisps of air were preventing him from advancing towards Sora.

"It seems to me that any possible threat to the well being of Sora is stopped by the air," Abe hypothesized. "Haha, looks like you can't pull any more pranks on me!" Sora gloated in Hellboy's face.

"Shut-up Wisp!" Sora's aura immediately turned dark. Hellboy just smirked. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me? Sora's eyes were covered by a dark shadow as she ground out those words through her teeth. "You heard me, Wisp." Hellboy had a death wish. Abe just chuckled and turned to leave, "The name really does suite you Sora." With those words Abe was gone, and was soon followed by Hellboy in fear of Sora's wrath.

Sora couldn't believe that Hellboy had the audacity to give her a terrible nickname, and Abe agreed to it.

Days later everybody was calling her that, and she couldn't help but feel angry all that time. It wasn't until Professor Broom called her that did it make her loose all of her pent up frustration over the name. She did get Hellboy back for it though. For about a week after that, Hellboy's tail was a work of art sporting paintings of bright yellow and pink flowers done by oil paints.

*End Flashback *

Sora smiled at the memory. She noticed that the hatch to the truck was closing, and she turned her head to see Hellboy and Abe going towards their own respective lockers.

She then remembered what Manning had bribed her to do. Walking up behind Hellboy she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face her.

"What do ya want?" He asked a bit annoyed. Oh yeah, she knew that he had met the new guy already. "Hellboy, do I need to make it clear that we have to keep this agent for a while? You can't just keep scaring these guys off you know. Just give this one a chance. Maybe you'll learn to like him." She pleaded to him while giving him a puppy dog face.

Hellboy's P.O.V.

I was already irritated that we were to get a new agent, but after I met the guy he just pissed me off. I couldn't understand the feeling that I got when I saw him looking at Sora's photo. I was one of the pictures I took when it was father's birthday. She was wearing a blue dress shirt, with a grey skirt that reached down to right above her knee. She was smiling at one of the jokes I just cracked when I pulled out my camera from my pant pocket and took the picture. It really pissed her off though. She didn't like having her picture taken, and she was already mad at me for putting lime green hair dye in her shampoo bottle. I would never do that again. The oil paint that she used to paint flowers on my tail took weeks to wash off.

This John Meyers also had the nerve to stare at my horns. I instantly didn't like him. Thankfully the alarm went off, and we had to leave on a mission. 'Saved by the alarm,' I though to myself as I left my room with Clay and the boy scout followed.

I didn't care if the boy scout couldn't keep up with me or not. It would be his fault if he got lost in headquarters, not mine. As soon as I was at the garage I headed straight to the garbage truck, and sealed the door. I noticed that Abe and Sora were already there. I made my way over to my locker and opened it. A tap on my shoulder made me turn around to come face to face with Sora.

Looking at her I couldn't deny myself anymore. I knew that when the boy scout was looking at her picture I was jealous. She had grown on me, and she became one of the people that I hold dear to me, including father and Abe. I wasn't about to let some boy scout take her away from me, and I'd be damned if he ever tried to get too close to her. She is one of a few people that don't judge me for the way I look, and I feel content whenever she is around me. I am not about to give that up.

"What do ya want?" I asked a bit annoyed. She looked at me with knowing eyes. "Hellboy, do I need to make it clear that we have to keep this agent for a while? You can't just keep scaring these guys off you know. Just give this one a chance. Maybe you'll learn to like him." She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Manning Bribe you again? For what this time?" I asked with a smirk forming on my lips. She huffed and admitted that she was bribed with money for books. I smiled, and sighed, "Fine, but it's only so you can get your damn money for your damn books." She jumped in the air and said, "Yay! I'm getting me some new books!" The thing that she did next shocked me. She placed her arms around my shoulders in a hug, and kissed my left cheek. She then skipped off towards Abe to talk about pointless things.

I was frozen to my spot. 'Did she just do what I think she did?' I asked myself in disbelief. I stood there dazed as I touched my cheek where she gave me a kiss.

'What is this feeling that I feel?' I asked myself in confusion.

_**Yay! I finished the chapter! I'm sorry for taking a little while to update, I hope you liked this chapter. I did promise a longer one. So please tell me how you liked it or disliked it. I want to make my story the best that I can. Sorry if they're any errors or spelling mistakes, my Microsoft word is not the newest version and my computer is out to get me.**_

_**So please review! : ) they put a cherry on my day.**_


	4. An Interesting Night

**The Sky is Ever so Blue**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or comic book series Hellboy or anything pertaining to it. That includes characters. I only own the people that I make up from my imagination. **_

_I'm so sorry everyone that I haven't been updating my story sooner! It is completely my fault. I'm not going to make up some excuse that I was busy or something, so don't be too upset. I just have a really terrible case of writers block. I'm serious. I have written the story from the last chapter at least seven times, and I hope that when you read this chapter you'll enjoy it. _

_Thank you reviewers for giving me the motivation to update! Without you I really don't think that I'd have the courage to post up my new chapters. Sorry for the shortness for this chapter, I want you all to know that the next one will be very long! So enough of my babbling, and onto the story!_

Chapter 4

Sora's P.O.V.

While we were on our way to our destination I was giddy with excitement! I can't wait to immerse myself in the books that I was going to buy. I could almost feel the smooth texture of the pages that I will soon be turning.

Looking over to my right I noticed that Hellboy had a fore longing look as he peered at the humans through the two way mirror that separated them from us. I sometimes felt bad for Hellboy. He just wants to be like everyone else. I mean I'm able to leave the building sometimes for my own leisure, but Hellboy can't even pass off as human with his red skin.

I calmly tuned out whatever conversation Hellboy was having with Abe, and decided to take a small catnap. Besides, I knew that they would wake me when we got there.

John's P.O.V.

Hellboy, I just couldn't believe it. I always thought that Hellboy was just a deranged madman parading around in bright red paint, but after I met him and Abraham I'm just about ready to believe anything.

My thoughts were centered on the upcoming mission. As I turned my head to look out the tinted window of the vehicle I was currently in I noticed the throngs of people surrounding the area. That's when I finally remembered that it was Halloween. Of all nights for a monster to appear it had to be tonight. My fingers started twitching from the anxiety and nervousness that was plaguing my mind. Breathing in and out slowly was the only thing that kept me from jumping out of the car. "Pull yourself together John," I whispered under my breath, "Just remember your training."

For some reason, my mind began to relax, and I was suddenly able to think clearly for the first time all day. With my mind out of its foggy haze I began to think about the picture that I had seen in Hellboy's room. At first I thought that she was just human, but that thought soon left me when I saw her pointy ears. When I saw her eyes they reminded me of the sky. Her golden hair wasn't something to miss. I was a really pretty shade of blonde. It made me wonder what her name was, and who she was. A sudden feeling of anticipation washed over me. I wanted to meet this girl.

Sora's P.O.V.

A warm hand on my shoulder was what made me crack open my right eye. Seeing a bright red hand I followed it to the face of Hellboy, "We're here Wisp, time to rise and shine." Reluctantly, and with a protestant groan I pulled myself up and straightened out my things as I slowly began waking up again. "I fell terrible, that's the last time I stay up that late watching TV." I grumbled.

I looked around to see Hellboy and Abe head towards the hatch of the truck. A little more awake I skipped over to where they were standing. Slowly the hatch started opening up.

"Alright guys let's sync up our locators," Clay said with authority. I looked down to make sure I pressed it correctly. In correspondence, a light pink light glowed from the device. "Ready. Red, Blue, and Wisp are coming in." Clay finished as he turned around toward the entrance of the building. Following in between Hellboy and Abe, who were both in some kind of random conversation, I had a feeling that tonight's mission will be very interesting.


	5. Meet Sammy

**The Sky is Ever so Blue**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or comic book series Hellboy or anything pertaining to it. That includes characters. I only own the people that I make up from my imagination. **_

Hey Guys, sorry for the late update. I've been swamped with work, and all that jazz. First things first, Do you all have any ideas? I'm open to anything. I pretty much have a plan for how the story is going to play out, but if you all have anything ideas that you want to share with me just let me know.

I plan to have this fic extend into Hellboy 2. I'm not going to spoil what I have in mind, but I know that I have to update this one at least twice a month in order for me to finish it.

To all of my fantastic readers out there, thank you for spending your time in reading this fic. I'm trying to keep all the characters in character, and trying to not make Sora a Mary Sue. Sorry if there may be a few spelling errors. So once again I thank all of you, and here we go!

* * *

Sora's P.O.V.

As we made our way through the threshold I saw most of the experienced agents already setting up our things. Abe's books were ready to be opened, Hellboy's gun's were ready to be loaded, and I looked over to where my things were. The only thing that I made sure was handed to me right before a mission was a small pouch of extra ammo, and a fighting knife. I kind of have a bad tendency to forget them before a mission.

I smiled at the agent who had my belongings. His name was Mathew, and he'd been working at the BPRD for at least eight months. He caught on pretty quickly on how things worked around here.

I grabbed my pouch of ammo and securely tied it around my left thigh, and then grabbed my knife. I clipped that to the back of my belt for easy access in case of an emergency. With my things set, I walked over to Hellboy. What I saw made me chuckle a bit.

An agent, who I assumed was the new guy, was staring at Hellboy's massive gun in awe.

"Better close that before flies find their way in there." I said to him. I guess it must have startled him because it looked like he jumped three feet off the ground. I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips. He turned around and I noticed the blush that stained his cheeks. "So, you must be Meyers right? I'm Sora, or Wisp if you want. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said while extending my hand.

He nodded dumbly and returned the gesture.

"So, how do you like it here?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"I'm honored to be apart of your bureau Agent Sora." He gave me a small smile. I returned the smile, and then I noticed that Professor Broom was heading our way.

Hellboy's P.O.V. 

Every time I open my weapon's locker I start to appreciate the little things in life. "That's a thing of beauty." I said to myself as I scanned over my ammunition and decided on using some of my special rounds.

The Boy Scout was staring at my large guns. He looked like he was about ready to piss himself. I started to slowly load the gun enjoying the faces he made from that simple action. I knew that I was scaring him. What a wuss. I smirked in satisfaction knowing that I was responsible for maybe giving him a possible cardiac arrest. His mouth was hanging open. "Better close that before flies find their way in there." I knew that voice.

I turned my head to see Sora making small talk with the boy. Something in my gut twisted as I saw the Boy Scout blush. I growled quietly to myself so they wouldn't know of my displeasure. I stood up and holstered my gun.

"Didn't we check this place? Nothing but fakes and reproductions." I didn't know why we had to be here.

"Apparently, not everything was fake," My father entered the room. A hush spread across the agents. In the corner of my eye I saw Sora stop talking to the Boy Scout. He had a crestfallen look on his face. I smirked again in satisfaction, 'Hellboy-1, Boy Scout-0' I thought to myself.

Father walked towards Abe. "The entity is still in there, video surveillance shows a statue being destroyed," he finished.

Abe gasped back in fear of the door he had been examining. "Behind this door, awaits a dark entity, evil, ancient, and hungry."

"Oh well, better go in and say hi." I said while motioning towards Sora. With a nod of acknowledgement from her, we both headed through the door.

John's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. Agent Sora is talking to me. She's even more beautiful in person. After Abe had told us what awaited behind the locked door, I began to worry over Sora's well being. 'Stop it John! Stop acting like a lovesick teen. I'm sure she's more than capable of handling herself."

When both Hellboy and Sora left the room I waked over to Abe. "So nobody goes in with them? Jesus."

"Nope, they like it that way. The whole dynamic duo thing." Abe replied with a gesture of his hands.

Sora's P.O.V.

The first thing I noticed upon entering the room was a foul odor in the air. With my acute hearing I picked up crunching noises, and they were coming straight ahead of us. When I reached to area of the source of the noise, I was confused. 'Where is it coming from?' I thought to myself. Something plopped onto my shoe. I looked down, and I wish I hadn't. 'Eeeewwww!!! And these are my best boots too!' I looked up to the source of my messy boots and froze.

"HB, I think I found our monster," I quietly said.

Hellboy's P.O.V.

Upon entering the room, I called Abe. "Give me something to work with Blue."

"The Entity's name is Samael the Desolate one, son of Negaul, hound of…" I stopped him. "Just cut to the end! How do I kill it?" I said impatiently. My only response was, "Hmm, doesn't say."

"HB, I think I found our monster," Sora said to me. I looked over to her. She was slowly backing up from where she was standing. I followed her eye trail. I quickly got in front of her and motioned for her to back up.

"Hey, Stinky! Kitchen's closed." I said to it, but it just kept eating away at the unfortunate security guard. I looked at the remains of the others on a pile on the floor. "Six library guards dead plus belts and boots. Man, your gonna need some heavy fiber to get that out." I said to it again.

This time it responded. It dropped the guard's body to the floor and unhooked itself from the ceiling. It looked like a hybrid of a skinned warthog and an octopus combined.

It jumped towards me. I raised my gun and shot it three times. With a satisfied smirk I holstered my gun. Turning around, I was greeted by Sora's angry face.

"Next time, let me do at least something!" She said while stomping off towards the door. I started to walk that way to. "Red," It was Abe, "I think you need to hear the rest of the information," he finished. "Naw, I took care of it." I said.

"No listen to this," Abe continued, "Samael the Desolate one, Lord of the shadow, son of Negaul, hound of resurrection." That stopped me in my tracks. "See, I don't like that," I turned around and was met by the empty space on the floor where Sammy should be.

"Red!" I heard Sora's cry as I was pushed to the ground. I heard a painful cry, and I saw Sora get flung against the door to where it made an indent in it. 'That Son of a bitch is gonna pay!' I thought as I grabbed its hind legs and threw it away from Sora.

John's P.O.V.

A large dent was made in the doors, and the agents began to mobilize.

"Let's get moving!" I heard Clay yell, "Contain the situation." I heard another agent yell. I grabbed my gun and said to Abe, "I'm going around the back!"

Sora's P.O.V.

That S.O.B.! That hurt like hell! I felt my body slide down the door. I quickly felt if I had lost any limbs, but since I was feeling pain everywhere, I probably did have them all. I forced my bruised and battered body up off the floor. Hellboy needed my help, and I wasn't about to let some stinky monster get away with throwing me like a sack of potatoes!

I heard noises coming from below a broken window in front of me. I ran over to it. I saw Hellboy underneath the ugly monster.

Now me, being the smart person I am, I grabbed my knife and jumped down on top of the back of the beast, and dug it in between its shoulder blades. It screamed out in agony.

"Get out of there Red!" I yelled. He quickly got out from underneath the creature and started to shoot at it. The next thing I knew, I was under the creature, and it was ready to eat my face. I saw what had happened. 'This thing is not only gross, but it's freaky as well.' I thought to myself. It twisted its whole upper body one hundred and eighty degrees around to try to throw me off of it. Sorry Sam, but I'm not going anywhere until Hellboy is safe!

Grabbing my gun, I kept firm hold on Sam with one hand and repeatedly shot it in its back with the other. I heard a hiss from Hellboy, but I couldn't worry about that now.

Hellboy's P.O.V.

That thing's tongue grabbed my arm. It felt like it was burning away at my skin! I heard gunshots, and when I turned around I saw the Boy Scout looking freaked out while shooting at its long appendage.

After Sammy's tongue let go of me, the Boy Scout made his way over to me. "Get out of here! We don't need your help!" I yelled at him. I heard a yell from Sora. He turned to me and said, "Ya right." I growled. I needed to help Sora. I pushed down my pride and sucked it up. "If ya wanna help take this," I handed him my gun and a tracking bullet, "Tracking bullet, crack the pin." He did that and loaded the gun.

He stared at my arm. "Jesus, what's on your arm?" He said. I looked at my arm, "Oh Crap." All of a sudden the creature's tongue went through the metal that was shielding us trying to hit me.

"RED!" I heard Sora yelling for help. I pulled out whatever was attached to me and stood up. I started to shoot at it. It jumped off of Sora and before it jumped over the brick wall I shot it with the tracking bullet.

I ran over to Sora. "You okay?" I asked. "I'm fine, nothing a hot bath and seven tubes of Bengay can't fix. Now go kick that monster's ass for me okay?" She smiled at me. I nodded and gave her a hug. "Don't push yourself too hard," I whispered to her. She wrapped her small arms around me and nodded. "Don't get yourself killed." I let go of her, and ran after Sammy. He's a dead monster!

* * *

Yay! I finished Chapter 5!!!! *does a victory dance* I'm so glad that I finished this chapter! I can't wait to update my future chapters!! Please Review! I want to know what you think of it, and what your opinions are. Constructive criticism is welcomed! I want to make my story the best that I can!

So again, don't forget to review! They put a cherry on my day! : )


	6. Tiger

**The Sky is Ever so Blue**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or comic book series Hellboy or anything pertaining to it. That includes characters. I only own the people that I make up from my imagination.**_

I am so **sorry** to all of my readers and reviewers. Really if it wasn't for you guys I'd probably wouldn't have been able to post this chapter. Your reviews really lift me up, and I haven't been fair to you all at posting up chapters. I am still in love with the Hellboy series and probably will be for the rest of my life. I am terrible at updating. I know how it feels to have a story you like not updated forever. I'm truly sorry for the past two years. But, to make up for them, here is the next installment! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

The whooshing of the incoming autumn winds could be heard throughout the night. I sat still against the wall where Hellboy had placed me. Feeling the icy chill that crept up my spine only reminded me of the uncomfortable soreness that I would be waking up to tomorrow.

But now, here I sat, too tired to move and almost too tired to stay conscious. The only thing to do now was to wait, wait to see if our highly overpaid agents would find me and when it would happen. Irritation was slowly starting to settle in, and my patience was wearing thin. I was in no mood to play the let's see if we can try to find Sora game. All I wanted was a warm bath, be wrapped in five million blankets, and be sipping hot tea with my trusty remote control next to me while watching television. Or, maybe I can just bunk with Hellboy for the night, his room is unnaturally hot and not to mention all the televisions in it. Besides he owes me one after feeding all of his stupid cats for him while he was on a mission in Iceland. But I shouldn't call the cats stupid; after all they are nice mini heaters when they curl up to you when you sleep. Not to mention the free massage you get when all of them start purring out of the blue.

Thinking hard was hurting my head right now. 'Where are those damn agents?' I thought angrily to myself. Man, HB has really started to rub off on me. What's the world coming to! I'm already talking like him.

That's it, I can't take this anymore. Talking to myself isn't helping the situation any further, and it's also a first sign of insanity. Holding my breath, I slowly inched my arm to my side to reach my communicator. 'Success!' I did a mini victory dance in my head. With the little energy I had left I pressed down hard on the communicator. "Abe, Abe come in," I struggled staying awake. After a small pause of static on my earpiece I finally received a response. "Sora, I'm here. Where are you?" Abe's panicked tone made me smile to myself. It was funny to hear Abe panicked because he was always so collected. "I'm pretty messed up Abe. I know there's no way that I can get up myself." I had to pause to cough a little bit. "Don't worry Sora, We've located your position. We will be there shortly. Just hang on. "My breathing became labored,"Okay Abe, I'll be waiting for you," I lied. I was so tired. It wouldn't hurt to close my eyes for a little bit. A nice cat nap sounded great right now.

With Hellboy

Oh stinky, you've messed with the wrong man today! What a pain in the ass this monster is turning out to be. This mission should have been over already. A feeling in my gut is telling me something's up, or it could be the chili that I ate earlier today. It's probably the chili. No, scratch that, it's definitely the chili.

Sammy ran through the throng of civilians into the awaiting traffic. 'Great, now I'm Frogger' Hellboy thought as he chased after Sammy. Horns of the passing cars were blasting away as Hellboy almost made it across. HONK! HONK! Hellboy turned around. "Stupid-ass boy scout!" Hellboy cursed under his breath.

John was a trapped deer in the headlights on the ground. "This is it," he thought," this is really the end." The truck was closer now and the headlights were now starting to get brighter. He closed his eyes and prayed. SMASH! "Am I dead?" John opened his eyes slowly. Two black combat boots met his line of vision. "Did he?" John looked up. There stood Hellboy in all his red monkey glory looking down at John with a smug yet angry expression on his face. Hellboy turned his head to the right, "Shit! Where'd the stinker go?" He then ran off in the direction Sammy had left. Two agents arrived shortly after to help John up and out of the mass of now crashed cars that littered the street.

Time skip after subway scene

With Sora

Warmth, that was all that I felt at the moment. I felt like a popsicle on the Fourth of July. I couldn't help but melt in the comfort that I was feeling. It was pure bliss at the moment. "Sora?" Who the hell was calling my name? Can't they see how amazing I feel right now? "Sora?" Uhg, is this some kind of dream or something? Can't they get the hint?

Sora snuggled deeper into the pillow that she was currently holding in a vice grip. She wasn't going anywhere soon and neither was the pillow. A small pressure was added to the bed she was laying on. It moved its way over to Sora's back. Sora, who at this time was about to dance with her dream version of Jude Law, was blissfully unaware of what was about to transpire next.

Something rough and wet licked her back where her shirt had ridden up from her tossing and turning. In the blink of an eye Sora bolted up and jumped out of the bed and ungracefully landed on the floor. "Hahahaha! Wow Wisp. I wish that I had a camera! Buahahaha!" Hellboy's deep laugh was filling up her room. Sora just looked at what was on her bed. A fuzzy, cute, calico kitten was looking at her curiously with its giant baby blues. "What the heck…? Hellboy, why is there a baby kitten on my bed, and moreover why did you place it in my bed!" Sora finally got up and walked straight up to Hellboy. Standing in front of him reminded her of how tall he was compared to her. She barely reached his chest when it came to height. Hellboy looked down at her, "Well, it all sort of happened like this…" Hellboy then proceeded to tell her how he had tracked the monster down into the subway lines. When he told her about him having a train on his head he noticed her eyes change somewhat. With that observation he continued to tell her about how he saved a box of kittens and how he killed Sammy. When he had returned the box back to the lady she had given him the little kitten as a thank you.

Hellboy watched Sora's expression change from anger to worry then to relief and then disbelief. "So wait, let me make this clear. After you received said cat you waited for your ride and right when you got home you decided to see if poor, tired, and not to mention asleep Sora was in need of someone to wake her up?" Hellboy started to get a vibe from her. This vibe didn't feel too friendly either. Sora's face started to become red as If she was enraged. But then, all of a sudden, it went away. "Okay then. I'm too tired to pick a fight right now. So is this little guy going to be another one of your many feline friends?" The kitten walked to the edge of the bed sitting expectantly waiting to be picked up. Sora giggled at how adorable it was and eagerly complied. Its fluffy fur was just begging to be stroked. A little purring noise was emitted as a result of her petting. "Nah, I've decided to give him to you," Hellboy said while smiling his Hellboy smile. Sora just nodded her head in acceptance.

"I'm going to name you Tiger!" She said to the kitten that now started to play with the ends of her hair. "Tiger? What a lame name for a cat." Hellboy said while moving his regular hand to pet the kitten. OW! Hellboy quickly withdrew his hand. "That little sucker just bit me!" Sora laughed full on careful not to drop the kitten in her arms. "I think he approves of his name as much as I do" Sora just cooed at the kitten even more. Hellboy was now having second thoughts about giving her the kitten. His normal forearm started to feel weird just then. "Probably a cramp," Hellboy thought to himself. It then felt like someone had just stabbed him. "Shit," Hellboy said as he clutched his arm. "HB, what's wrong?" Sora asked with concern now filling her voice. The pain passed and Hellboy straightened up. "It was probably nothing, don't worry about it." Hellboy turned around to leave. "Oh no you don't, I know how you hate doctors, but I'm taking you to Abe. That did not look like it was nothing." So with a spring in her step, Sora grabbed Hellboy's arm and dragged him off to the infirmary with Tiger in tow.

To be continued…

So I'm really sorry if there are errors. I promise that after I finish the story I'll go back and fix it all up. Again I'm also sorry about the wait. It is now 1:41 A.M. in Texas and I am tired. I just had this strong urge to update for some reason. Maybe it's the gods of the Hellboy universe that are causing me to feel this way. Anyway, I'll have the next one up sometime soon. So until then I'll see y'all later.


	7. Eggs Anyone?

**The Sky is Ever so Blue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or the series/movies/comics. I wish I did though haha**

So first of all I'll start off with saying that I'm really sorry for the long update, but those who have been reviewing I thank you all cause without you I don't think I would have the heart to continue updating. I know it's been a long wait. Secondly I know that you all have probably wondered if Liz will be making an appearance in this fic. My answer for you is yes, but Hellboy doesn't see Liz in that sort of way and neither does Liz for Hellboy. You'll all just have to wait and see what will happen. And thirdly I just realize that I sound a little too much like captain Barbossa and I'll stop babbling now. So I give you the chapter!

(Hellboy's POV)

The pipsqueak had grabbed my right arm and led me towards the infirmary. Her hand was so small and reminded me how tiny she really was, well, compared to me. But her hand in my right one just made hers look even smaller. Her action reminded me of the day when she had asked if I felt anything in it. Even though most of the agents believe that there's no feeling at all, it's just like my other hand. I was brought out of my musings by an orange spotted puff of fur that was currently eyeing me on Sora's shoulder. I growled softly to myself. What kind of shit had I gotten myself into now? Normally I love cats, but this was no cat but a demon in disguise. The stupid fur ball was just waiting for an excuse to pounce and scratch my face off.

Said kitten was watching Hellboy as if he were a bug scurrying on the ground. Tiger's big adorable eyes were narrowed at Hellboy as if to dare him to try to get close to Sora. Still glaring at Hellboy, or the cat equivalent to a glare, Tiger started to nuzzle Sora's neck and started to purr and occasionally let loose a cute kitten noise.

"Awe! You're so cute Tiger! Are you hungry? I'll get you some food one I finish taking the big monkey to the infirmary okay?" Sora with her free hand was petting Tiger and talking to him as if he were a baby.

"Why you little…!" Hellboy was interrupted. "Ah hello Sora, is something wrong? Do you need Medical assistance?" Abe was standing next to a lab table. "Nope, not me this time Abe, but HB does." Sora smiled toward him while cuddling the fluffy beast. While he and tiger were having their stare off Hellboy didn't realize that they had reached their destination and was now standing in the BPRD's medical facilities. Looking around Hellboy also saw his father standing there too.

"Red, why don't you sit and we can take a look at you," Abe asked.

I wasn't about to start a fight right now with father watching me, so I grumbled while plopping myself in the examiners chair. Abe proceded to collect materials needed for whatever he was about to do to me. I hate the infirmary.

"Hello professor, how are you today?" Sora was stroking Tiger while chatting with father. The stupid cat was still glaring at me. 'Stupid cat,' I thought with disdain. As if hearing my thoughts it started to nuzzle Sora's chin again. My fists clenched slightly.

"Now what is ailing you Red?" I said nothing and just stuck out my injured arm. Abe grabbed medical tweezers and started to poke and prod into my wound. A small pinch was slowly irritating my arm until Abe spoke, "You were burned by some organic acid."

"Hn, I'm lucky that way," and then I felt another sharp pain, "Ow!"

"I worry about you," my father said while walking next to me. "Me?" What is he talking about?

"Well, I won't be around forever you know" he continued.

"Damn!" I whipped my head to face Abe, "Could you please be a little more careful?"

Sora looked at me then and turned her head to take a glance at the parasite that bit into my arm. "How long was it latched onto you?" She sounded worried. I looked at her face and saw genuine concern in her eyes. I felt fluttering in my gut, but kept my cool, "I don't know, bout' five seconds."

I hissed in pain, "Professor look!" Abe exclaimed. I didn't want to turn around and see whatever I felt get pulled out of my arm. "Is it bad?"

"Touched you five seconds, laid three eggs," Abe concluded.

"Didn't even buy me a drink." Abe proceeded to put the eggs on a slide and place them under a microscope.

(Sora's POV)

Abe looked at all of us and took a deep breath. 'Here we go' I thought to myself. I couldn't imagine how I must feel like to have three eggs laid inside my arm. I shuddered involuntarily.

"The stinger detaches itself from the tongue and injects the eggs." Abe looked to professor Broom. "They're very sensitive to heat, light. They need a humid, dark environment, to breed." Abe explained

"Did you ever lose track of him?" I turned to see who had asked the question. I didn't even realize that Meyers was here.

"Huh, well let's see. There was that moment when I had a train on top of my head." I could practically taste the tension in the air between HB and John.

"We can't risk it." Professor Broom stated. He then looked and me and Hellboy. "Tomorrow you go back to the tracks with a group of agents. Search the whole place top to bottom. Find those eggs and destroy them." He said with finality while he turned and exited the room.

I had never seen or heard Professor Broom sound so firm before. An uneasy feeling wormed its way through my chest as I hugged Tiger a litter more closer to my body. Something bad was going to happen and I just knew it. The only question that remained was when.

There it is! The latest chapter. I will be putting up another by the end of this week and it will be long so hang in there! Don't forget to review because they put a cherry on my day!


	8. In Which Things Change

**The Sky is Ever so Blue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or the series/movies/comics.**

It's been a while I know. I'm not going to make excuses, so I'm just going to delve right into the story. One thing that I want to bring up is the fact that I don't have a beta so I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors or incorrect use of words or spelling. Please bear with me, I am but one person. I also want to thank all of you who have stuck with this story for so long. I know it's way overdue but here is the next chapter!

**Story start**

(Sora's POV)

It was cold. I felt my teeth chattering as I tried to warm myself up from the bitter frost that bit at any exposed flesh. New York's weather was so unpredictable sometimes. Some nights could be nice and cool, while others felt like twenty below. It didn't help that something felt off. An annoying pang in my gut constantly reminded me of the anxiety I have been feeling as of late. Normally, I would just brush off something like this. But, ever since the incident in the medical wing, I felt…worried.

I shouldn't be feeling this way. Worry came with the job after all; especially when you were really close to your teammates. Abe was sharp and hardly missed any detail that pertained to the success of a mission. He was calculating and gentle all at the same time and it was endearing in a way. We have always had a good relationship and any disagreements were quickly resolved because, let's be honest, he was mostly right all the time. Abe was cool and fresh and gentle. Words that personified his skin tone perfectly. Now that I think about it, he was in essence blue. Not in the depressing sort of way, but the comforting embrace that the color blue had to offer. And then, there was Hellboy, who was the complete one eighty of Abraham.

Where Abraham was calm, Hellboy became agitated. While Abraham was gentle, Hellboy was rough. Abraham was finesse and Hellboy was brute force. They were their own Ying and Yang. At being such polar opposites, nobody would think that they would complement each other so well. Hellboy was fiery and temperamental and could really rub a person the wrong way. I blame it on child issues. But, he had passion and in a world where there was so much negativity and resentment directed towards him, he always found a way to smile and see good in what was around him. It was something to be admired. Heck, I can't remember a single good thing about the world and my life before the BPRD took me in.

It was frustrating at times. I yearned to know my life before all of this. I wanted to know who I was and where I came from. Yes, I know what I am, but that doesn't quell my thirst for answers. I felt alone sometimes, but I just have to look at Hellboy and Abraham to remind myself that they are there for me. I think that with all the bad stuff that has happened to us, we take refuge in each other because we know how it feels to be different and be labeled as a freak. But, even though we might have had messed up lives and even more messed up pasts, we have something that we had always desperately wanted and that was a family. The BPRD was our family and it was our duty to keep it together.

So I knew there was only one person to see when I start to feel anxious and borderline depressed.

Elizabeth Sherman was a name that I became acquainted to early on when I first joined the bureau. When I first met her I noticed an empty and void air about her. She was a beautiful young woman with pail skin, dark raven hair, and a daintiness that seemed natural. But, I could tell by looking at her eyes that there was more to her than that. It felt like she always had something more to say and express, but she never did. I bet she might have felt very frustrated indeed.

It wasn't difficult to get to know her. In all actuality I think I might have confused her as to why I was so persistent in trying to elicit a conversation from her. I was new after all, and she was the only other female that I had seen the first months of my life with the BPRD. I needed a friend other than Abe and Professor Broom.

At first, she was shy and even reserved. She hardly spoke to me and gave me looks of mild curiosity through her dark, thick eye lashes. I don't think she minded me all that much, but Hellboy thought that I was bothering her and would even try to deter me away whenever I got near to her. We weren't friends at that point. I didn't stop though. I knew that deep down there was something that wanted to be set free and the real Liz wanted to come out and be who she was; not the quiet meek young woman that I had been trying to talk to for those past two weeks.

I didn't have to wait long…

One day I was on my way to the mess hall to get some lunch when I spotted Liz. In my haste I quickened my pace to catch up to her so that we could possibly eat together. Unfortunately, I was still groggy from sleep and ended up stumbling into her. We both fell hard to the floor. My head hurt like crazy and for a moment I lost my senses. I snapped out of it quickly and started see if Liz was alright.

"Liz, are you al…OW!" My words were cut short when Hellboy lifted me up and shoved me against the wall.

He was growling and glaring at me with promises of death, "What the hell did you do! I swear if she is hurt, you'll be wishing that you woulda never been bor…"

"ENOUGH RED!"

Both mine and Hellboy's face turned to the source of the voice and wow, I had to words to describe the scene in front of me.

Liz was covered in flames. Not red ones, but icy blue flames that licked and kissed her skin in an almost intimate manner. I actually felt kind of embarrassed to look. She walked right up to HB and slapped him hard across the face.

"You have been nothing but hostile to Sora since she got here! Aren't you always saying how if the world would look past our faults and differences that it would be a better place? How can you preach that to me and everyone you hold dear when you are openly being a hypocrite when it comes to Sora?! I was just like her once too Red! Do you remember when I first arrived here all those years ago? And do you remember who was there to help me cope and warm up to people?" At this point Hellboy had put me down and stood to face Elizabeth straight forward.

"I don't understand HB. You were the one who taught me to trust people again and helped me cope with myself and the world. You were and have always been there for me, but when you are around Sora you treat her like every other person would; like a freak!"

The last word stung a little and I could feel my eyes water.

"I can't accept that you are the same person you were all those years ago when you act like this." Elizabeth walked past Hellboy who didn't even turn around when she help me up behind him. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. I didn't even realize that I wasn't being burned by her flames. Actually, they felt comforting. The warmth they radiated was welcomed at that moment.

"You're my best friend Hellboy, and you have always been there for me. But, now you have to be there for others to. You have saved me and now it's time to save someone else." She looked down to me and then back up to Red.

Hellboy finally turned around to face us. I couldn't help but feel like I might have damaged a strong friendship. He looked to me and then to Liz. He gave her a long and hard look and turned to look at me again. He was looking straight at me and I met his gaze. I would not waiver. Whether I knew it or not this was probably the most poignant moment in my life that I could remember. It was a moment of conflict yet a moment of clarity. For which side, I wasn't sure, but of this I knew; there was almost a sense of apology lingering in the air and an air of forgiveness.

"Grrr, just do whatever the hell you want!" Hellboy growled and stomped off rather noisily.

After he was out of site I looked at Liz.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to stop being friends over this! It was an accident I swear! I'll go and talk to him and maybe he'll just s…" Soft giggling interrupted me as I openly gawked at Elizabeth. How could she be laughing at a time like this?!

She wiped away the tears that I didn't even know I had shed.

"You didn't do anything Sora. He's just being moody and is having a small tantrum. He'll get over it soon." I just kept looking at her like if she was crazy.

"Do you still want to get some lunch? Or, do you want to go out instead. I heard of this really nice little café not too far from the bureau that I haven't been too and I would like some company. What do you say?"

I was staring at the face of my savior and a person who I would look to as the sister I never had.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," I replied to her smiling.

"Okay let's get going then!" She linked arms with me as we made our way to the elevator that led to the surface.

"Hey Liz, you said that he was having a small tantrum. What is he like when he is throwing a full on hissy fit?" My curiosity just had to know.

"Sora, let's just say that you haven't seen anything yet. I think it's time you heard about the Howdy Doody incident." We started to laugh together. I realized then how much of a princess Hellboy could be and I had a newfound respect for Liz being able to put up with him for so long.

Those were the good old days when things weren't so complicated.

I stopped my musings when I found myself in front of Bellamie Hospital. It was dark and dreary; everything a run-down rehabilitation center should look like. I don't know how Liz had been able to put up with living here for the past year. I understood why she stayed, but I also started to question whether or not she needed to seriously raise her standards.

Walking through the doors I greeted the staff and patients that resided in the main lobby. Some were had visiting family members while others walked to and fro to their destinations. I walked through another set of doors off to my right and made my way to another section of the building. I dubbed it the silent sector. It was void of emotion and warmth that I knew Liz had. Unfortunately she thought it best to come here to refocus herself after her last "episode".

I stopped walking when I reached a room with the name E. Sherman printed in clinical script on the door. This was her room.

I knocked on the door, "Hello? Liz?" I waited for a reply.

When none came, I tried again this time putting my hand on the doorknob, "Liz, are you there?" I twisted the knob to realize it wasn't locked. With a sigh I opened the door and let myself in. Pictures greeted me left and right all around the room. They gave life to it somehow and I couldn't help but feel all of the different feelings that passed through me when my gaze landed on different ones. I turned my head to the right hearing small mumblings being said. I smiled when I realized who it was. There was Liz sprawled on her bed looking like she was having a pleasant dream if the smile on her face was any indication.

Oh well, I'll just let her rest then. I should have called ahead of time to let her know I was coming for a visit, but I'll just let her rest. I slowly made my way out of the room.

"Just where are you going Sora?" Oops, I think someone woke up. I turned around to face her.

"Hey Liz, How's it been?" She eyed me skeptically but smiled and patted the space next to her on the bed for me to sit. I did what was asked and received a hug that I happily returned.

"Everything has been well. The food hasn't improved much, but I can't complain. And you, how have you been Sora?" She knew something was up.

I didn't hold back. I told her all that had happened recently and of all my unease I have been feeling since a couple days ago. Something was afoot and it irked me that I couldn't get a handle on what it was.

Elizabeth patiently waited for me explain myself and let me vent my feelings and doubts.

"It sounds like you all have been really busy." I honestly couldn't believe that was all she had to say about this whole scenario. As if reading my thoughts she quickly continued. "So you're saying that there is something that the Professor is deliberately keeping from you?" She seemed doubtful.

"You weren't there Liz. There was something in his voice, something that wavered and at the same time sounded fierce when he gave the order to hunt down those eggs. I'm worried, and I think Abraham may have an idea about what is going on." It felt nice to confide in her.

"And you haven't gone to Abe yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. But, you know him. When it comes to the Professor, his lips are tighter than a clam shell," at that comment she giggled a bit. I joined her as well with a short laugh when I realized exactly how absurd my comment was. "Things are different without you around. I mean, they're still weird and strange with goblins and trolls and all sorts of paranormal beings roaming about the BPRD, but we all miss you." I said with a sad smile.

She grabbed both of my hands and squeezed them for a moment before letting them go. "No, I can't. Not this time," she took a deep breath and then looked at me, "I don't like it here, but I haven't had an episode in months." She looked out her window. "You know what?" She lifted her left arm and blue flames engulfed it.

"I'm learning to control it. I'm learning where it comes from." I took a moment to absorb what she was telling me. "For the first time in my life I'm not afraid." She put the flame out. I looked down for fear of her seeing the tears beginning to pool at the corners of my eyes. I could tell where this was going.

I felt my chin being lifted. "Listen Sora, I've got a chance out here," she paused and looked down to the ground for a moment only to look at me again. "So if you really care about me… you won't come back."

What could I do? This was her choice and one that I had to respect. I stood slowly and quietly and walked to the door. So this was it then? I had known something like this would happen one day. I hadn't known her for very long, but the time we spent together was something that I wouldn't trade anything for. She was family and we took care of each other. And if this was what she needed then I wouldn't interfere. Before I left I turned around and place a photo on her desk.

I took one more look at her, "Take care Sis."

She smiled and nodded, "You too Wisp."

And with that, I left the room and walked down the long, dark and silent hallway. In a way I was happy for her. She finally found a sense of peace. But another part of me, the more selfish part, wanted nothing more than to drag her kicking and screaming back to the bureau. I don't know what's going to happen now, but all I know is that things are going to very different now and whether she decides to come back to the bureau is completely up to her. Because, either way, we will all still love her and we'll be waiting for her with open arms.

(Back at the Bureau)

I jumped into the steaming sanctuary that was my shower and scrubbed my skin raw. Quickly, I put my pajamas on which consisted of a pair of sweats and a tank top, when I got out. After brushing my teeth, I picked up a meowing Tiger and got into bed. I was too emotionally drained to talk to Hellboy or Abe or in fact anyone for that matter tonight. I just fell asleep to the light purring that snuggled into my arms.

(Normal POV)

Hours passed and Sora was sound asleep. But Tiger wasn't. He was staring at a corner of the room covered in shadows and darkness. A man appeared and angry meowing and hissing could be heard. Unfortunately this didn't rouse Sora like Tiger intended it to. The man flared his aura and being a cat, thus being more susceptible to energy and the supernatural, jumped up and ran out the room.

A dark chuckle could be heard.

"My master is calling your name now my girl," the man said while brushing Sora's hair out of her face. All Sora did was mumble under her breath and resumed sleeping.

"You must return to the child, so once again dream of fire." He kissed Sora on the forehead and wind started to slowly breeze in the room until it started to build up into something greater, more dangerous.

The dark entity chuckled and disappeared into the darkness from whence it came. And just like that…all hell broke loose.

**Author's note:**

**So there it is! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I really wanted to flesh out Sora's character more and introduce Liz as one of Sora's most important people because of how she (Liz) accepted her and basically became her unofficial big sister. Like I said before, Hellboy's and Liz's relationship is purely platonic and isn't going to be romantic. Also there will be romance, I promise. But, you can't expect people to just fall in love in the blink of an eye, it has to naturally build evolve. The next chapter we will see some of Sora's history and see what happens between her and Hellboy! I'm already starting the next chapter as you are reading this. BTW They haven't gone for the eggs yet. That will also be in the next chapter. I figured that they would have to get clearance and such before they could go searching for them so that is why I gave them an extra day. Until the next chapter! And again thank you for not giving up on me! It means a lot! Don't forget to review! They put a cherry on my day! **


End file.
